


Les regrets du Chevalier

by MajasKS



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Emperor Lelouch, Knight of Zero Suzaku, M/M, Minor Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Nunnally mentioned, Pre-Slash, Zero Requiem, je suis faible pour suzalulu
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajasKS/pseuds/MajasKS
Summary: "La scène que Suzaku avait sous les yeux lui arracha un sourire… quelque peu tordu. Que faisait donc C.C dans les appartements impériaux de Lelouch ? Et pourquoi ce dernier portait-il une chemise de nuit rose pâle ?« Euh » Trop stupéfait pour être en colère, il hésitait à refermer la lourde porte en chêne, partagé entre embarras et malaise, jusqu’à ce que la femme qui paraissait jeune ne relève la tête du tapis sur lequel ils étaient allongés.« Oh. Suzaku. Vous vous joignez à nous ? » "
Relationships: C.C. & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia





	Les regrets du Chevalier

**Author's Note:**

> one-shot posté à l'origine sur Wattpad pour l'anniversaire de Lelouch :)

_Soirée. Veille du Zero Requiem. Appartements impériaux. Sol. Stupéfaction._

La scène que Suzaku avait sous les yeux lui arracha un sourire… quelque peu tordu. Que faisait donc C.C dans les appartements impériaux de Lelouch ? Et pourquoi ce dernier portait-il une chemise de nuit rose pâle ?

« Euh » Trop stupéfait pour être en colère, il hésitait à refermer la lourde porte en chêne, partagé entre embarras et malaise, jusqu’à ce que la femme qui paraissait jeune ne relève la tête du tapis sur lequel ils étaient allongés.

« Oh. Suzaku. Vous vous joignez à nous ? »

Incapable de parler — il venait de remarquer la dentelle brodée sur l’habit de Lelouch —, Suzaku s’avança à petit pas dans la pièce, et percuta finalement dans quelle activité la sorcière et l’empereur étaient plongés.

Ils jouaient avec des poupées. Des poupées _Corolle_.

Le chevalier alla s’installer entre les deux, un peu déboussolé. Se faisant la réflexion que le tapis était doux et lisse sous ses mains tremblotantes.

Peut-être était-ce la peur du lendemain qui le rendait si passif à toute forme de logique. Quoiqu’il en soit, il n’ajouta rien de plus face aux moues blasées de ses nouveaux compagnons de soirée, les regardant former des petits ballets avec d’autres doudous en chiffon.

Il aurait presque pu en rire, tiens.

« Que faites-vous ? » demanda-t-il finalement au bout d’une éternité. La réponse semblait assez évidente, mais Suzaku ne se sentait pas la force de réfléchir encore un peu. Il avait l’impression d’avoir l’esprit brouillé, comme une radio ennemie en temps de guerre…

C.C tourna son regard vers lui, penchant minutieusement la tête avec une expression vide teintée d’une poudre narquoise. Les poings du chevalier se resserrent involontairement, et si la sorcière ne fit aucun mouvement pour indiquer qu’elle l’avait vu, les coins de ses lèvres se déplacèrent. A peine.

« Nous travaillons, Kururugi. Cela ne se voit pas ? » Comme pour le prouver, elle lui mit sous le nez une _Barbie_ aux bras flexibles qui tenait un long stylo de calligraphie, maintenu précairement en l’air.

Suzaku fronça les sourcils. « Travail ? » dit-il en écho.

Sa réponse se voulait sèche mais C.C roula des yeux à sa voix confuse. « Oui, travail. Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez comprendre. La guerre et les machines, c’est plus votre rayon. Et le meurtre, aussi. »

Les avant-bras du chevalier tremblèrent — de rage ou de fatigue, il ne le savait pas. « C’est bien ce qui me semblait » C.C sourit doucement, reposant la poupée devant une _Corolle_ en robe bleue, lui faisant tourner la tête sur le côté.

Lelouch n’avait rien ajouter. L’expression de Suzaku se fit alors plus pensive, alors qu’il laissait son regard se perdre sur l’assemblée de jouets au regard mort. Il lui semblait qu’il commençait à comprendre.

Son cœur se serra quelque peu et il essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose.

L’habit que Lelouch portait aurait pu être sobre, se dit-il alors que ce dernier écartait une mèche perdue sur son front. La chemise de nuit lui descendait jusqu’à mi mollet, et Suzaku la devinait rose dans le clair-obscur de la pièce, mais elle devait plus tirer sur le blanc à la lumière du jour. De la dentelle et des froufrous tombaient mollement de ses flancs jusqu’au sol dans un désordre précieux qui lui donnait un air incroyablement fragile. Bien que faux, Suzaku le savait.

 _Sobre_. C’était comme le mammouth et l’éléphant. S’il a moins d’attributs, il reste quand même le plus grand.

Le chevalier secoua sa tête. La fatigue lui faisait penser n’importe quoi.

Lelouch releva alors le regard, sans croiser celui de l’autre jeune homme. « Suzaku ? »

« Oui ? »

C.C leva un doigt, roulant paresseusement sur le côté. « Oui, _Votre Majesté_ »

« _My bad_ » répliqua-t-il, se retenant de grincer des dents. L’ébauche d’un sourire était apparue sur le visage de l’empereur. Ce dernier attrapa les deux poupées de la sorcière, les plaçant l’une à face de l’autre, en diagonale. La _Barbie_ menaçait la _Corolle_ de la pointe de son stylo.

« Comment veux-tu me tuer, demain ? »

Et Suzaku sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

Ce n’est pas qu’il n’avait jamais voulu tuer Lelouch. Loin de là. Ce jour-là, sur l’île devant le portail menant au monde de C, lorsque la balle avait fini par faire éclater la vérité sous les yeux larmoyants de Kallen et ceux incrédules du pilote du Lancelot, les flash-backs avaient traversé sa mémoire. Le meurtre du prince Clovis. Shinjuku. Le sauvetage de son exécution. Les moments passés à l’Académie Ashford.

La mort d’Euphémia. Le sanctuaire Kururugi.

Ce jour-là, il l’avait détesté de toute son âme. Il avait haï, non pas les méthodes de Zero, non pas les mensonges de Lelouch Lamperouge, mais Lelouch Vi Britannia, le prince déchu, cruel et égoïste. Le monstre qui, à présent, allait donner sa vie en échange d’une paix qui se voulait éternelle.

« Lelouch… » C.C claqua sa langue d’un air moqueur et Suzaku faillit lui balancer sa poupée à la gueule. « _Votre Majesté_ … »

« Hm ? »

Il inspira profondément. « N’y a-t-il pas d’autre alternative ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » répondit l’empereur d’une voix douce, toujours sans le regarder. A présent, la _Corolle_ se tenait de profil par rapport à sa consœur démoniaque.

« Le Zero Requiem. Est-ce vraiment nécessaire, Votre Majesté ? »

« Évidement. Rappelle-toi qui je suis, Suzaku. Ou alors, tu comptes me sauver ? »

A ces mots, quelque chose s’appuya sans ménagement sur la plaie à l’intérieur de Suzaku. Quelque chose de démesurément pervers et d’affectueux. Alors que la sensation remontait dans sa gorge pour venir l’étouffer, il pouvait sentir le regard railleur de C.C qui le fixait. _Maudite sorcière !_

« Très bien, continua celle-ci d’une voix neutre. La question étant réglée, comment allons-nous procédé ? »

Le chevalier préféra le silence, alors que Lelouch redressait une épaule pour venir attraper une autre poupée de chiffon qu’il vient allonger un peu plus à gauche de l’endroit où les deux premières se tenaient déjà. « Jeremiah a déjà prévu le cortège. L’évènement se tiendra dans l’après-midi. La population s’attendra à l’exécution des Chevaliers Noirs et du reste des prisonniers. Il faut que Zero apparaisse sans que personne ne le voit arriver et qu’il puisse déjouer la sécurité pour grimper. » Il fit une pause, désignant vaguement du doigt les trois jouets. « Nunally se tiendra juste en-dessous du trône. »

Suzaku cligna des paupières. Tout cela semblait tellement surréaliste. Il avait l’impression d’être dans une bulle de savon gigantesque et de dériver dans les airs au gré de phrases et de situations sans aucun sens. Peut-être était-ce cela, après tout.

La jeune femme, elle, n’avait pas l’air bien perturbée. Elle écarta une mèche jade de ses yeux, se rallongeant sur le ventre.

« Tu pourrais tuer Lelouch par derrière » lança C.C. « Quelque chose de rusé mais brave. Comme Zero, et tu dois incarner Zero. »

« C'est Lelouch, Zero. Je suis censé être le chevalier de Son Altesse Euphémia. »

« Et demain, tu incarneras Zero. Parce que tu es le chevalier de l'empereur démoniaque, et Zero devra le tuer pour le bien du peuple. » C.C avait un sourire narquois mais ses yeux étaient tristes. En fait, ses yeux étaient toujours tristes, réalisa Suzaku.

« Qui es-tu, Kururugi ? » ajouta-t-elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Le chevalier eut un frisson.

« Je suis… le _Knight of Zero_. » La sorcière eut un nouveau sourire qui n’atteignit pas ses yeux. « Bonne réponse »

« Ces poupées ne sont vraiment pas jolies » lâcha soudainement Lelouch, maniant une autre _Barbie_ à robe bleue. Le regard de ses deux compagnons se retourna vers lui, mais il ne releva pas la tête. « Regardez. Elles ont le teint trop pâle et la bouche mal dessinée. » Il fronçait les sourcils et Suzaku lui trouva un air de bambin mécontent.

« Ah bon ? fit mine de s’étonner la sorcière en se penchant vers le noiraud. Montrez-moi cela. »

A l’entente de son ton mielleux, les doigts du chevalier se resserrent convulsivement autour du tapis sous lui. Les cheveux trop longs de C.C lui cachaient l’expression de l’empereur, et ils firent tomber la _Corolle_ encore debout, alors que la femme semblait souffler une confidence à l’oreille de Lelouch.

Quelque chose semblait se fissurer douloureusement à l’intérieur du brun, mais il n’aurait su dire quoi. Ce n’était pas la première fois, de toute façon.

« Pensez-vous que nous devons aller lui en chercher d’autres, Kururugi ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Des poupées. Si Sa Majesté ne les aime pas, c’est notre devoir de lui apporter ce qui lui plait. »

La main de C.C vient caresser les cheveux de ladite Majesté, qui n’avait toujours pas relever les yeux de la poupée blonde. Il ressemblait à un chien. Un chien qu’on aurait battu.

Si Suzaku s’écoutait, il ferait cesser cette mascarade écœurante. Mais il était sûrement trop tard. Là où ses mains reposaient, le tapis était à présent complètement froissé.

« Si vous le souhaitez… »

« Ne te déplace pas, Suzaku. Pourquoi faudrait-il briser ce moment ? Reste ici. »

Le chevalier fut frappé d’étonnement, mais comme Lelouch ne relevait pas les yeux, il acquiesça simplement. « D’accord, Le- »

« _V-o-t-r-e M-a-j-e-s-té_. Ce n’est pourtant pas si compliqué, si ? »

« Tais-toi donc, sorcière, je n’ai pas besoin de tes représailles ! »

« Notre chevalier aurait-il été blessé ? Votre ego est bien fragile, Kururugi. Remarquez, vu toutes les horreurs qu’on dit sur vous, dans les journaux… »

Il leva les yeux au ciel devant l’expression plissée de C.C. Il ne lui ferait pas l’honneur de gagner cette bataille de réplique, mais cela l’irritait, qu’elle ne fasse qu’utiliser le titre honorifique de leur empereur. Il n’allait pas rester formel ce soir-là, alors que demain, tout volerait en éclat. Ils étaient complices, après tout.

« Je vais nous servir du thé » lança-t-il comme seule réponse en se relevant.

« Apportez des scones et du miel, tant que vous y êtes, vous serez adorable »

Suzaku roula à nouveau des pupilles, secouant ses mèches chocolat. Elle se croyait en Euro-Britannia, à lui demander des sucreries ?

En sortant des appartements impériaux, il prit brusquement conscience de la solitude à laquelle il allait devoir très prochainement s’accoutumer. Certes, depuis des années, il avait toujours été seul. Mais une solitude publique restait quand même mieux que l’anonymat du masque d’un assassin — quand bien même Suzaku avait autant les mains tâchées de sang que Zero.

Ce n’était pas grave, en fin de compte. Il devait expier ses crimes, après tout.

Au fur et à mesure qu’il se dirigeait vers les cuisines de l’étage, le chevalier remarqua que, çà et là, quelques lumières avaient été laissées allumées. Fronçant les sourcils, il se demandait s’il restait des gardes éveillés dans le château, jusqu’à ce qu’il entre à l’intérieur… où il trouva, dans les cuisines, Cécile et Jeremiah qui buvait une coupe de vin.

 _Stupéfaction_. A nouveau. Devait-il être surpris de la situation à chaque fois qu’il arrivait dans une pièce, ce soir ?

« Je vous dérange, peut-être… ? »

Cécile, qui était appuyée sur le plan de travail en tenue légère, se retourna dans sa direction avec un sourire, levant son verre : « Suzaku ! Ne t’en fais, tu ne nous déranges pas »

« Je vous offre une goutte, Sir Kururugi ? proposa le cyborg aux yeux orange.

« Ah, sans façon, mais c’est gentil. A vrai dire, je venais chercher un thé pour Sa Majesté et… et C.C »

 _Et vlan_. Certes, elle n’était pas là mais Suzaku ne lui ferait pas l’honneur de l’appeler par son titre — non-officiel mais de tout de même — d’impératrice. Et puis quoi encore.

Du coin de l’œil, il vit Jeremiah sourire avec douceur, une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux agrume. Le pilote du Lancelot attrapa un plateau et fit bouillir de l’eau dans la porcelaine précieuse. « Quelque chose, Jeremiah ? » demanda-t-il en relevant le regard.

Le sourire de l’autre s’éclaircit encore plus. « Non, non, fit-il en secouant la tête. Mais… Je trouve la rivalité que vous avez avec l’impératrice assez amusante. Sans vouloir vous offenser », s’empressa-t-il d’ajouter devant l’expression surprise de Suzaku.

« Une…rivalité ? Qu’est-ce que vous entendez par là ? »

« Eh bien… » Jeremiah échangea une œillade avec Cécile, qui continuait d’observer la scène en buvant sa coupe de vin, en somme presque autant amusée que le cyborg à cet instant. Suzaku fronça les sourcils, peu sûr de comprendre ce dont quoi il était question.

Ce fut la scientifique qui poursuivit : « Je ne sais pas si tu l’as remarqué, mais C.C prend toujours un malin plaisir à te taquiner… »

« Oh que oui ! répliqua le brun en se redressant sur le plan de travail. Je peux vous dire que je l’ai bien remarqué. »

« Et elle le fait toujours lorsque Sa Majesté est dans les parages » ajouta Jeremiah alors que les lèvres de Cécile frémissaient d’un rire contenu.

Suzaku leva les sourcils : « Si vous vous demandiez si nous nous battions pour la reconnaissance de Lelouch, je peux vous assurer que vous faites fausse route. »

Sous les regards narquois de Jeremiah et Cécile, il crut bon d’ajouter « C.C est sa complice et je suis son chevalier. Nous sommes censés l’accompagner jusqu’au… au bout. »

Ses deux compagnons hochèrent la tête en silence, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, ayant bien compris que la lueur de désespoir furtive dans les prunelles du chevalier exprimait suffisamment son bégayement. Pour la forme, ils lui servirent — sous ses protestations ignorées — un verre de vin, et ils terminèrent leur conversation sur une note plus joyeuse avant de le laisser repartir avec son plateau de thé fumant.

Sur le court chemin qui le ramenait vers les appartements impériaux, Suzaku réfléchit un instant aux paroles de Cécile et Jeremiah. Avaient-ils raison de penser que lui et la sorcière verte se faisaient la guerre pour les yeux du prince du Geass ? De son point de vue, il l’aurait sûrement remarqué ; ce n’est pas comme si C.C faisait des efforts pour être subtile ou quoi que ce soit. En arrivant devant la lourde porte en chêne, il se dit qu’il était de toute façon trop tard pour y penser, à présent.

Doucement, il l’ouvrit, et découvrit dans la chambre un désordre sans nom. Son regard ne s’attarda pas sur les poupées à demi déshabillées ou le reste des jouets qui formaient une mer sur le tapis. Il se fixa immédiatement sur C.C.

Cette dernière, depuis le lit impérial où elle était affalée sans aucune grâce, lui lança un rictus narquois.

« Revenu avec le thé, Kururugi ? »

« Tu ne méritais même pas que je t’en apporte. »

Pas offensée pour deux sous, C.C se leva du lit et reprit sa place au centre de la pièce, assise en tailleur. En la rejoignant, Suzaku jeta un regard à la dérobée à Lelouch, qui n’avait pas bougé de sa place, et s’appliquait à présent à redessiner la bouche d’une poupée à l’aide d’un crayon noir. Presque malgré lui, le chevalier eu un sourire tendre en observant son air concentré.

« Il est froid » lâcha la sorcière.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Le thé. Vous pensiez à autre chose, Kururugi ? »

Il la fusilla du regard, alors qu’elle ricanait. Pour la forme, Suzaku lui lança une des poupées à la figure, que C.C esquiva sans peine. Lorsqu’elle retomba sur un des coussins qui trainaient à terre, il se rendit que c’était la _Corolle_ de tout à l’heure.

« Moi, je le trouve bon » murmura l’Empereur de Britannia en buvant une gorgée de sa propre tasse.

A nouveau, le pilote du Lancelot froissa de ses doigts le tapis en-dessous de lui.

« Laissez donc cette moquette tranquille, Kururugi. A ce que je sache, elle ne vous a rien fait »

« Je suis content que vous l’aimiez, répondit Suzaku en dédaignant C.C. Même si à présent, j’imagine qu’il doit être un peu froid »

La sorcière leva les yeux au ciel devant son ton en coton, apparemment plus amusée que déçue de n’être plus le monopole de l’attention du chevalier — qui n’avait même pas touché à sa tasse de thé. A cet instant, Lelouch releva la tête de la porcelaine, et croisa le regard émeraude pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée.

Pendant quelques secondes, Suzaku put déceler bien des choses dans les yeux vifs et brillants — peut-être trop ? — mais il ne s’en soucia guère, et se contenta de le soutenir sans méchanceté. Simplement et stupidement heureux de pouvoir le regarder sans être d’un côté ou de l’autre, entre deux frontières ou deux sentiments, avec juste une douceur candide au fond des prunelles ; quelque chose qui lui rappela, pendant un bref instant, le Japon et les champs de fleurs.

Derrière eux, la porte claqua soudainement et ils sursautèrent de concert en se retournant : C.C venait de quitter la chambre.

« Elle… elle avait dut t-terminer son thé… » bégaya Suzaku en baissant les yeux, devant le silence qui commençait à s’épaissir.

Dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait la chamade et ne semblait pas vouloir s’arrêter. Sauvage, il ne sut plus où poser son regard, qui se fixa de nouveau sur la dentelle de la chemise de nuit de l’autre garçon. Il s’empourpra ; peu désireux de s’attarder sur la tempête tourbillonnant dans son estomac.

Face à lui, Lelouch semblait tout aussi calme qu’à l’accoutumée mais, s’il plissait les yeux, Suzaku aurait pu discerner la teinte rose de ses pommettes dans le clair-obscur de la pièce.

Aucun d’eux ne parla pendant un long moment, qui s’éternisa jusqu’à ce que la nuit soit parfaitement tombée à l’extérieur et que le voile noir ne les recouvre presque totalement. Ce fut Lelouch qui reprit le premier, au grand désarroi du chevalier.

« Tu penses que, à un moment ou à un autre, on a raté quelque chose ? »

Sa voix, d’habitude si contrôlée, frémissait dans les hauteurs. La réponse du brun ne se fit pas attendre.

« Oui. Plein de choses, même. Mais je ne saurais pas vous… te dire quoi. »

« Si l’histoire se répéterait, est-ce que tu referais les mêmes choix alors ? »

A présent, les deux ne cherchaient même plus à cacher leur émoi. Des larmes traitresses viennent titiller les paupières de Suzaku et il plissa les yeux, fort, pour ne pas les laisser couler.

« Tu veux que dire que si je te voyais encore tuer Euphy, je referais tout ce que je t’ai déjà fait ? » Il inspira. « Oui, Lelouch. »

« Et cela t’empêchera-t-il de te retourner de nouveau vers moi, au moment où j’aurais le plus besoin de toi ? »

« Comme maintenant, tu veux dire ? »

Dans le noir, la main de Suzaku trouva celle de Lelouch, et il put sentir la peau glacée de ses doigts lorsqu’il les entremêla avec les siens.

« Je suis là » murmura-t-il en sentant les cheveux de l’empereur lui chatouiller la nuque. Sa tête vient se nicher dans le creux de son épaule, son souffre s’échouant sur son épiderme couvert de chair de poule.

« Je serais là »

« Je sais, Suzaku, je sais »

Quelque chose de mouillé atterrit dans son cou. Suzaku put entendre le sourire dans sa voix trempée.

« Tu as toujours été là, Suzaku. »

**Author's Note:**

> merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
